Presently, airports must screen checked luggage for explosives by running the checked luggage through an Explosive Detection System (EDS). The EDS is a belt conveyor apparatus that pulls a container through a system that screens for explosives. The front of the EDS is covered by a lead curtain to avoid exposing the technician to excessive x-rays and other radiation.
However, the lead curtain is very heavy and traditional small radius corner baggage tubs currently used in airport conveyer systems frequently fail to make it through the curtain without jamming, and thus fail to make it through the EDS. Lighter luggage can be pulled from the traditional small radius corner baggage tub into the EDS which causes jamming, alarms and necessitates manual luggage screening.
The present invention teaches an airport baggage tub, which solves all of these problems.